


Pip's Potions

by ALewdInvention



Category: Furry (Fandom), Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fox Anthro, Furry, Human on Furry, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Sissy Hypno, Small Penis, Transformation, bimbofication, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Pip has been thinking of new ways to improve himself and finally came up with a new potion that should change him into the furry stud he was always meant to be. Now all Pip needs to do is wait for his friends Moji and Dragoz to arrive to help him finish his masterpiece.
Relationships: Human/furry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pip's Potions

Chapter 1 Pip’s Potions

Pip didn’t really care much for the news in the Realm, chaotic or not his life was his own to live, but in recent days, he has been hired more and more to fight with the Resistance. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, Pip gets to help his friends and get paid doing it, but it did leave one glaring problem in the back of Pip’s mind, one that has been shaking him since he started fighting for hire.

I am really short!! To be fair 4 ft of pure muscle and furry charm didn’t exactly leave me weeping, but when I looked at every other person on my team (save a sparing few) they were a good 2ft taller than me on average. I don’t like being looked down upon, but I think I figured out a way to get taller. I have been talking with Moji and she has been telling me that with her powers and my alchemy, we could create a powerful potion to reflect our deepest desires. Needless to say, I was and am thrilled, I could gain an extra few feet of height, build some more muscle ,and benefit the Realm. Needless to say, this project was gonna be a game-changer.

Day 1

Now with over a month of prep, testing, and chemical mixing is done, I am only a few hours away from completing the brew. Now all I need to do is wait for Dragoz and Moji to arrive and we can begin the final testing stage. Every other trial I have done on animals has yielded promising results, but this final trial should refine the serum to a point where the effects should be noticeable in a day and complete transmogrification in under a week. The ladies won’t be able to resist me once the serum has done its work, but I wonder if after that Moji would be interested in some fun? Then again I might be a little too big for that little bunny soon haha. Though jokes aside I do have some final prep work to do before the main event.

I hurried through my large laboratory clearing away clutter and mismatched potions making sure that the vat of the most potent potion was ready for when my guests arrived. Though I had to be careful, dropping any one of these vials right now would spell disaster for the current project and could end my life without a second to regret it.  
Though due to my perfectionist nature I finished cleaning the lab with no accidents and just in time too because I heard my doorbell buzzing.

I looked outside the window to see Moji and Dragoz waiting for me on the ground floor. Not wanting to be a poor host I hurried down the stairs and answered the door, “Great timing friends I just got ready for your arrival, just follow me up the stairs.” 

“I hope you’ll give me what you promised Pip time is money and my time is especially valuable.” Huffed Dragoz as he entered my home.

“Now calm down Dragoz Pip’s alchemical knowledge combined with my magic should produce a result that should be able to enhance us in ways we couldn’t imagine hehe.” Moji assured Dragoz while hoping ahead besides me, “Besides if this works the good we could do for the realm would be limitless, isn’t that right Pip?” 

Pip nodded at Moji smiling, “Yes Moji our little concoction should change the Realm for the better, you should feel honored you get to be the first test subject Dragoz.”

“Humph, as long as I get my wings or weight my weight in gold we won’t have any problems Pip.” Dragoz huffed and slouched under the door frame as we entered my lab.

I walked over and offered Dragoz a seat in front of the large vat of swirling blue liquid, it shimmered like sapphires and I knew it would be twice as valuable.

“Now Dragoz take a seat in front of the vat while Moji and I finish the final prep work.” I nodded to Moji who took a position over top the vat on some scaffolding while I set up the distilling process by the bottom of the vat. I could tell Dragoz was getting impatient; even though we have only been working for 5 minutes.

“Dragoz it shouldn’t be much longer, stop working yourself up and just think about your new wings.”

“Yea just think about how good you’ll all look after the experiment succeeds.” Moji chimed in, trying to calm the Dragonoid before resuming her chanting.

Dragoz spat, “I don’t take orders from you two, but I’ll temper myself for now.” If anyone could scowl it was Dragoz, but I could see the dumb Dragonid’s tail wag when we mentioned wings. He wasn’t going to try anything stupid as long as we were…

All of a sudden I heard a strong hissing from the vat as the mixture’s color shifted to a darker blue. It began bubbling up quickly, producing strange dusty bursts as the bubbles popped.

I called up to Moji, “Hey is it supposed to be reacting so violently to your chanting?” I turned, looking up to see Moji’s covered face, her mask doing nothing to hide the look of terror on her face as some of the dust touched her robes. I went for my potion launcher instinctively, but as soon as I felt my hand wrap around the handle the vat exploded sending out a wave of dark blue dust that enveloped all of us before I even had time to warn anyone. The second the dust touched me I felt my strength leave me and consciousness fade. The last thing I could remember was hearing Dragoz yell out, “Fucking magic!”

I awoke after who knew how long to a mostly ruined lab, half of the vials were knocked over and the other half was completely smashed. The vat which contained our grand experiment cracked and emptied of the majority of its contents, maybe containing a few liters of potion, but at the vat’s base were a passed out Dragoz and Moji. I quickly moved over to them, stumbling as I moved around the shattered glass and capsized furniture to reach my friends. 

Oh good, they were unharmed, but covered in the same blue dust I was, except they gave off a strange blue hue. It didn’t appear to be negatively affecting them or me, so I guess I should be glad we were not poisoned or dead, but I still needed to get out of the Lab. So I dragged the two into a spare room; Moji was easy enough to Carry, but Dragoz required more time to move than I would care to admit. Though as I carried the two they felt somehow softer or squishier; it was hard to explain, but they felt different somehow. Yet that didn’t distract me from cleaning myself and the pair up as best as I could. Whatever erupted from the vat is definitely in our bodies, but at least it is no longer coating our fur (and scales). I placed my friends in an old guest room and set them up with what little monitoring equipment I could; if any vitals changed I would at least know, but speaking of knowing there was still much to figure out.

First I needed to lay down for a second, all that dragon and cleaning winded me and left me a little weak. So I took a quick power nap before I went downstairs to check my computer to give me a sense of how long we were knocked out for and discovered it was only the evening of the same day. Good, we were only knocked out for a few hours, meaning the pair should wake up soon. Next, I made my way back to the lab to clean the laboratory as much as possible, but when I returned the blue Dust covering was gone and that wasn’t all it almost seemed like the lab was cleaner than when I left it. Some of the leftover grim was cleaned out from the corners and it looked like even less glass was scattered on the floor. What a strange observation, maybe this potion did work after all and can actually respond to my desires? I did want my lab to be cleaned so the potion did its work, but that almost seemed impossible. Yet my studies on the potion’s effects would have to wait until the lab was returned to working order.

I spent hours cleaning my messy lab, sweeping the broken glass, doing an inventory of what was destroyed, and preserving what little of the potion that remained in jars. I was sure this stuff was still useful; in some capacity even if I couldn’t explain it; I’d still better keep care of it as best I can. 

Once the lab was returned to working order I decided to return to my room to get some sleep. Today was exhausting, which was surprising considering it didn’t feel like I did that much work. Once I entered my room I was about ready to dive headfirst into bed, but then I caught my reflection in my full body mirror

Holy shit my fur is light blue now! Well, most of it, my snout stomach, and thighs seem to have a white fur coat while the rest of my body seems to be a light shade of blue, but that was nothing compared to my hair. Once golden blonde now hot pink and waving in front of me. How didn’t I notice this before, is something wrong with me? Maybe my potion had some effect on my mind, but that doesn’t make sense since I don’t feel hazy in the slightest. Yet my poor observation skills aside, I suppose worse effects could have taken place after such a large mishap, and besides, I look pretty hot and my musculature looks pretty great in blue.

Pip began to pose for himself in the mirror stripping down and showing off his well-toned furry body. Years of fighting really did help keep him in shape and this new blue look could be exactly what helps him become a total stud or at least that is what the little voice in the back of his head was telling him. He was going to become the hottest Vulpine in all the Realms, but first Pip would need to get some sleep. Pip crawled into his bed confident that today’s mishap was just a blessing in disguise and that things will only keep getting better from here on, as long as he kept a positive attitude.

Day 2 

I awoke after what felt like one of the most restful sleep I ever had, I knew that potion must have come with positive side effects. I got dressed slowly enough to check out my new blue fur body in the mirror. God, I looked great, I almost hoped these changes continue; they feel great and make me look even hotter! 

After getting dressed I decided to try and mix a microdose of that potion into my morning porridge just to see if I feel any better throughout the day. Unsurprisingly my porridge seemed to taste better and I felt a surge of energy, which kicked my body and brain into overdrive. Shame the same couldn’t be said for my friends, Dragoz and Moji were still passed out and my examination didn’t yield any positive results. It seems like these two would be sleeping until the potion had run through their system. The blue potion seemed to change a few things about Moji and Dragoz, the first being they didn’t need to eat or drink. My Analysis showed they weren’t showing any signs of hunger or thirst despite being given any nutrients in the past 36 hours. They also seemed to be in some sort of persistent coma, brought on by the potion still exiting their bodies. Strange since the potion excited my body so quickly, perhaps my alchemical skills have granted me greater resistance, but still this potion’s effects were incredible and I quickly moved back to my lab to analyze the effects further. 

So I got to work examining the potion under a microscope before testing it against various natural flora I owned, but all the potion really seemed to do at first look was give the plants nutrients and strengthen or in rare cases change their color. I paced my laboratory filled to the brim with energy, but unable to make any real progress examining the potion which I nicknamed Dust after the dust coating it left on my lab.

As a trial l left a small dose of Dust in some test tubes filled with organic material in an attempt to create similar exposure conditioned to the accident. An excellent idea for sure, but it meant I would be waiting around for the results. I thought of things to pass the time and my mind drifted to past events in the bright marsh. So many happy memories, but as I reminisce I felt my mind drift to all those Vixen’s I seduced.

For a second I felt bad considering my friends were possibly suffering from an unknown poisoning and I was having a dirty dream, but then I remembered my night with the Vixen Jil, and oh boy did that put me in a mood. I immediately got horny and realized that I can’t actually help my friends being this backed up, so I did what any self-respecting alchemist stud would do. 

I ran downstairs to my computer not sparing another second to focus on anything else other than getting off to hot Vulpines getting pumped. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock as I started booting up my computer. The dull mechanical humming of my machine’s boot-up only served to tease me as I waited.

“Mhmm so sensitive today.” Mumbled Pip as he took a few warm upstrokes. His computer finally booting up he put on a video of a Vixen getting stuffed by a fox boy of similar stature to Pip. “Man I am such a stud, my fat 4-inch stud cock could make any woman drool.” Proclaimed Pip rubbing his tip to the frenzied thrusting of the fox in front of him. Yet as he continued stroking something felt off to him, it's not like Pip had never done this before, but Pip couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong. At least until he saw the vixen shift her fingers into the Fox boys ass. Pip was transfixed by this act, he didn’t remember getting any fur-porn with anal play, but he wasn’t complaining, this was super hot for some reason. Pip stroked even harder as he heard the fox boy squirt and moan as his vixen pushed even more fingers in his puff asshole.

This proved to be too stimulating for Pip as his cock erupted with a load of fresh cum all over his new coat of fur; though the white fur did help hide his mess load. “Ah fuck didn’t mean to cum so soon, ah well it was fun while it last..”

“Hey, babe don’t worry about cuming so soon!” Pip quickly turned around looking at the room to find out who spoke, before realizing it was the woman in the video.  
“Oh, why is that babe?” 

“I can just finger your butt until you get hard, a little anal works wonders on any stud.”  
Pip watched in awe as the vixen fingered her man hard again, it didn’t take more than a couple of seconds for his cock to get hard again. This act got Pip feeling curious about his current masturbation session and he thought;

I wonder if that will work for me? Although I don’t really like anal play, then again I never really tried it. Plus the vixen said it helped studs go longer and of course I’m a stud, so it should be fine if I try just one finger right? I was beginning to lean towards slipping a finger until I felt another hand make the decision for me. I looked to my side and saw a beautiful pink-haired vixen in a bikini, her breasts were massive and they squished against my skin; they felt so soft and furry. She smiled at me as she teased my ass with two fingers, licking them both with her long fox tongue, before inserting them into my tight hole. I tried to speak to tell her to stop, but no words came out of my mouth, I could only squeak, moaning as her fingers plunged into my ass, stretching me like a bitch. 

I thought there would be more resistance, but she entered me without any trouble. My cock twitched and leaked as I screamed, “Oh god please stop, that feels mmph aghhh.” I tried stopping my mewling, but this only served to make the vixen giggle as she inserted another finger into me. I wanted to push her away, but I couldn’t muster up a single drop of strength as she kept pressing her fingers inside me. I managed to hold on resisting shooting immediately, but the second I felt her fingers curl and press on my prostate I relaxed.

That was the breaking point, I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, as my cock quivered shooting cum all over my stomach covering my fur in a coating of thin milky-white spunk. I huff and puff after what felt like my most intense orgasm and slowly opened my eyes to look at the vixen, but she was gone? I managed to get onto my feet as I wobbled up the stairs struggling to keep balance after such an intense orgasm. I checked the locks and the windows on all the floors, but they were all intact? No sign of breaking or entering, but my own fingers felt slick and sticky for some reason?

Did I just finger my own ass to orgasm; it did certainly feel that way? Maybe it was my own mind playing tricks, yea that must be it just a long day combined with being way too horny making me see things. I laughed to myself and made my way downstairs and quickly pushed thoughts of the vixen aside while I returned to satisfy myself, but as I stroked my cock again I stopped and began to rub my ass; hallucination or not the anal insertion felt great, almost better than stroking my cock. I guess it couldn’t hurt to play some more anal insertion videos while I finger to see if it makes things better.

So I did what any good alchemist would do and tested my theory scrounging over the far corners of the net for increasingly lewd videos of anal penetration. At first, it was strictly man and woman, but after an hour I got board of that vanilla smut and discovered a brand new genre of pornography; Furry Sex Sleeves. At first, I was a bit shy, but by the time I fit the 4th finger inside my ass I started loving the content; which had a simple premise.

Taller races using us Vulpin as literal sex sleeves, at first I only looked at humans using Vulpine females as toys, there huge cocks penetrating deep inside them as they used us like toys. The Vulpine were sometimes bound by leather or cuffs unable to resist the powerful penetration of their needy holes. I even looked at male Vulpine getting stretched, which soon became my favorite sub-genre. These Vulpine males; if they could be called that, were getting destroyed by cocks much larger than their own tiny red rockets. As I drank in video after video experiencing orgasms over and over again I developed a deep connection to the men in these smut flicks. I guess it must be a despite being the muscular tall guy using fucking the Vulpine haha, yes becoming a stud is what I want, being a cock sleeve would be, mmm gross, hehe.

So I continued rubbing my cock and stretching my ass for what felt like hours, even after the anal play didn’t keep me hard I continued fingering and rubbing myself to the lovely image of small Vulpine bodies being impaled by huge human cocks. Holes stretched, belly building, and mind consumed by pleasure, I almost felt a twitch of jealousy that I couldn’t be that carefree. It felt super gooood, but eventually after what felt like my 8th or maybe 9th load I passed out in my chair and didn't wake up for a few hours.

I awoke at dusk feeling super tired; understandable considering what just happened, but still driven to check on my results. For some reason, my body was a bit harder to move and I felt a shake in my step which was unfamiliar, but I played it off as nothing climbing the stairs to my lab. I checked on my samples with no new changes to the test subjects. Maybe I am crazy and there are no harmful effects of Dust, it’s possible it does make me feel great after all. I guess I’ll just need to take more Dust tomorrow to make sure it really is causing my improved state, but for now, I am feeling strangely sleepy.

Pip once more climbed into his bed, but this time when he passed his mirror it wasn’t just shock that greeted him but a fit of rage. His thighs and ass had grown to insane proportions, he looked like he had a vixen's lower body; save his little fox cock now sheathed. How could this happen he looked like a girl, wait no this is a good thing. Yea this is just another blessing in disguise, he was going to get bigger and this was probably just his body's way of getting ready for a height increase. 

Yes, of course, how could I be so silly, Dust isn’t harmful after all it improves you and besides girls love a big booty on their guys. The ladies won’t be able to resist me with all this junk in my trunk. I turned while looking at the mirror and grabbing my thick cheeks with both hands. My paws easily sunk into my new bubble butt, causing his fletch to bounce and jiggle obscenely. 

“Wow soft and bouncy my new butt has it all, it makes me feel so silly for being angry about such a great change, and besides I’ll have to see what this booty can do during tomorrow's jack-off session.”

I giggled to myself, overjoyed that these new changes were exactly what I needed. Though I better get to sleep, I’m seeing this bright blue color around me. Gosh I wonder if it has anything to do with the dust? Ah well I guess I’ll just wait until tomorrow, I’m super sleepy….

Day 3

I awoke the next morning feeling super-duper great, it seemed my nights of being well-rested weren’t about to end any time soon. Yet something felt off and I was unsure of what it could possibly be. I didn’t remember anything strange happening last night, but a quick look in my room's mirror revealed my problem; my cock was shrinking. I looked at my new blue furry body in dismay for the first time. My once proud 4-inch stud cock was little more than 3 inches; the knot was diminished as well being under half its original size

Dust couldn’t be doing this to me, the alchemical theory was sound and Dust should be shaping my desires, but then I wondered if it was my own focus that was flawed. The brew was originally supposed to respond to intense focus to change one's body. Oh that’s it my mind is just all messed up from the current events and my body is responding in kind. That's probably what is causing my new manly thick hips, fat ass, and cock shrinkage. A lack of proper focus is definitely the cause of my dismay, but how do I cure it; I thought and thought until I heard a voice in the back of my mind whisper, “You were always focused while making music, maybe a track about big cocks can help you visualize the cock development you want?” Oh, what a great idea, creating a track is just what I need to help me focus on having a larger cock. Plus I could use something to help me de-stress, studying Dust is giving me a headache.

So I quickly cleaned up and hurried down to his basement excited to finally make some music again. I hopped onto my computer excitedly and started laying down a fresh beat, but when I started typing in lyrics I noticed I already had some sound files saved that would do just the trick. Past Pip must have ESP since these lyrics are perfect; although I don’t remember writing or recording these Lyrics? Yet reading through them while listening to my beat in progress eased my confusion and lifted much of my stress. I guess I did record these lyrics and just forgot about, why else would I feel so good listening to them; they must be my own work. 

It only took me the morning to finish up my techno mix, I felt satisfied with all the editing done and was ready to see if the power of music could help me. I slipped on my noise-canceling headphones; to make sure no background noise would taint the track's melody. Finally, I set the loop number to 10 before sitting back in my chair closing my eyes and hitting play on the track.

“You're short in more ways than one.”  
“This problem keeps you from having fun.”  
“So shut your eyes and focus your mind”  
“It is big fat cocks time”

The beat kept rhythmically pounding in my ears, I felt relaxed as the song’s chorus began washing over me!

“Big fat dicks are what I plead”  
“Big fat dicks are what I need”  
“I want to feel the girth and veins”  
“I need one to take away my brain”

Oh wow, this track is sounding great, but I don’t remember hiring a girl to do the lyrics? Her voice is so happy and girly it fits with the lyrics perfectly. It almost reminds me of that Vixen’s giggling the other day; maybe I recorded her at one point? Ah no matter I’ll think about her later, right now I just wanna feel the beat. 

“You’re short in more ways than one.”  
“Your cock is too small to ride.”  
“But don’t worry you’ll have your time”  
“Just listen to my hypnotic rhyme.”  
“And you’ll be thinking about cocks all the time.”  
“Big cock time yea!”

The synthetic drums pounded in Pips ear and with each beat he could feel his mind focusing on his new cock.

“Big fat dicks are what I plead”  
“Big fat dicks are what I need”  
“I want to feel the girth and veins”  
“I need one to take away my brain”

Oh, I can feel the techno beats washing through me; I feel super duper good. I knew making this song was a great idea, I can already picture a fat musky cock. I wanna feel it and pump it mmmm, damn this song is good. I can feel myself getting hard again, I know I should be focusing on the beat, buuuut what harm will a little masturbation do and besides focusing on my cock is what this song is supposed to do right?

I guess that logic makes sense, but that does make me wonder…. Oh, I better hold that thought the lyrics are coming back again and I’m going to finger my ass extra hard to this part.

“You’re short in more ways than one.”  
“But that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.”  
“Your butt is fat, your will is slipping.”  
“Yet one constant keeps you from tipping.”  
“Your mind is focused on your penis needs.”  
“Soon you’ll be ready to desperately feed.”  
“Big cock time yea, whoohoo!!”

Oh man that feels super duper good, but what was I thinking about hmmm, oh well better just finish listening to the loop I’m sure I’ll remember later.

“Big fat dicks are what I plead”  
“Big fat dicks are what I need”  
“I want to feel the girth and veins”  
“I need one to take away my brain”

I couldn’t believe it the song turned out even better than I could have possibly dreamed, I don’t think I’ll ever stop envisioning big sloppy cocks; for myself of course. I wonder if the others would like to hear it after they wake up? However that is a long time away and I still feel super horny, I better just relieve myself so I can be productive at work today, yea that's a good reason to turn up the volume and play with my ass. The faster I cum the better I’ll feel while trying to fix things. I just have to remember to keep thinking about dicks while I finger myself; that should be super easy.

Pip sat in his chair blasting his new trance at full while he slipped one of his pawed hands into his now needy ass. The resistance to his fingers he once felt was gone as his hole eagerly spread, allowing him to grind much deeper than last time with his fingers. It felt so good and if Pip wasn’t wearing his headphones he might have noticed the warning playing that he set the song to loop for the whole night, but what did it matter he already came once staining his chest and chair with his little cum load.

Yet Pip didn’t feel satisfied, his body screamed at him to cum more and that's exactly what he’ll do except for one problem; his cock was completely limp. No amount of playing was getting it hard again, but his asshole still felt good to finger, so Pip debated the difficult decision to give up on his cock and go anal only.

Well if I give up on my cock doesn’t that defeat the purpose of listening to this lovely track, buuuut then again I am already thinking of a menagerie of fat cock much larger than my own, which was the goal, to begin with. Hmmm I guess as long as I keep thinking about cocks it should be fine to ignore my own and play with my ass. Oh, baby this definitely feels like I am becoming an even bigger stud.

I was immediately rewarded with a jolt of pleasure the second I abandoned playing with my limp cock. As I felt fingers from both hands spread my fat furry ass, I looked down at my soft dick, as it twitched and shook like an excited fox’s tail. Though the mind-melting pleasure aside it did make me wonder if I should stop and get some work done, but I still do feel super duper horny and besides I set the song to loop a few more times, I’ll just stop when the music stops. That should give me a nice long break to envision the perfect dick to take in my as… I mean to grow into. Yea that is exactly what I mean, you have to picture the perfect stud body.

While Pip may have thought he was only going to be stroking for maybe 10 more minutes at most, in his excitement or due to other factors Pip accidentally set his loop amount to 100. Pip didn’t notice of course and just happily fingered his greedy ass to the hypnotic beats he produced without a care in the world. After around an hour, Pip was drooling just staring at the beat looping on his screen. Noticing every so often he had been here for over an hour, but all he could think is; Oh how strange it says it’s been playing for 2 hours, but I’ve only been here for 10 minutes I should fix that, well right after this loop.

At around the 4-hour mark Pip was too entranced to notice time passing, but his tiny limp fox cock when it was shaken by orgasm didn’t produce a single drop of cum. No matter how excited Pip got he couldn’t milk out another drop of cum while he fingered his ass. All his tiny cock could do was twitch and shake every time his mind was wracked with anal orgasmic pleasure. Though it’s not like Pip really cared, being an anal slut felt soooo good and he was far too busy thinking about fat cocks to be thinking about the safety of his own little one.

Then by the time Pip’s techno mix finally ended he had already cum more than he had in his entire life, his lower body covered in drops of his watery cum. Pip was about to pass out, but just before he did he heard his computer ask him, “Track will loop again in another 30 seconds unless user input is given.” Then Pip’s will finally give out causing him to fall asleep as he heard the melody once again startup. 

Day 4

Pip woke up to the sound of beating drums and a massive headache, thinking to himself how he could have fallen asleep after at most 20 minutes of vibing to his melodies. Well it doesn’t matter if he fell asleep, what does matter is getting pumped up for today and Pip knew one thing that could perk him up. He could just take another dose of Dust, it did wonders for his energy. Pip moved up to his lab as fast as his tired legs would carry him, but once he got into his lab he took out a clean vial and drank nearly 5 times his last micro-dose of Dust. Desperate times call for desperate measures and Pip needs to be in top form today. So Pip quickly downed the entire vial, even licking the vial clean after he finished.

I could feel my body shake as I finished the last of the potion, I kneeled down for a moment, my stomach churning and grumbling, but as I predicted after a minute I felt a surge of energy. Ah, Dust has been good to me lately, but I cannot lose focus. I should check on my friends to make sure that their condition is stable.

Moving towards the guest room now makeshift infirmary I examined Dragoz and Moji to surprisingly good new, the pair seem to have more Dust in their systems since they started almost like they got another dose, but they’ve been here the whole time which I thought was strange but didn’t ponder for too long since they should be waking up in about a week anyways, so no need to keep examining them. I can just wait until they wake up and the Dust should keep them happy and healthy; exactly like it’s been doing for me hehe!

Though this does leave me with a large amount of time, I guess I’ll have to keep working on my transformation into a hung stud. I know I have been focusing super hard and thinking about huge dicks whenever I can to keep me focused on the kind of dick I want, but there must be other changes I can make to speed up my transformation?

I thought hard for a moment before deciding to check out my body in the mirror. Maybe inspiration will strike me while I check out my hot new body. Hurrying up the stairs to my room. I looked at my already mostly unclothed body; probably should have redressed a long time ago, but who needs pants or a shirt. All I needed was an inspiration, which struck as soon as I looked at my body in the mirror. 

My pink hair looked longer, it drooped down around my ears and ended just below my head. My thighs felt thicker and I could see them sway and my butt jiggle as I turned to look in the mirror. Man, I was looking good however there was one thing my stud body needed, a huge chest. All the Vulpines in the porn I watched had big chests, so it was only natural that I should develop one too and with all the Dust I had in reserve it should be easy on the chemical side, but I should make more Dust before I work on the track just to be safe.

I made my way back to the lab and started cooking a new batch of Dust, luckily in the explosion, not much was damaged, besides the initial blast, but it would take a couple of hours for the latest batch of Dust to finish fermenting. So I might as well be productive and start on that new track. About halfway down the stairs I remembered I still hadn’t clothed myself, not that it mattered, my friends shouldn’t wake up for another week, and besides I am not sure my pants will be able to hold my new thick thighs and ass without tearing at the seams. Damn, I’m gonna look great after Dust has done its work on me.

I reached my computer, but before I began I felt sleepy? I didn’t understand it since Dust was giving me a massive boost, but I couldn’t argue with my feelings. So I booted up my computer and prepped the baseline melody for my new track, before shutting my eyes for a quick nap. 

I awoke to a large alert on my computer screen, my track has apparently finished synthesizing? Strange since I didn’t record any vocals or do much else than create the base melody. That is a bit spooky and listening to a strange melody you just found on your computer might be dangerous. Although then I heard a voice in the back of my head whisper, “You wanted a track to give you a bigger chest right? Maybe Dust helped you make the track as you slept. Dust is incredible after all.” Oh wow, I guess I am right maybe Dust helped me make the track and besides it would be a waste not to give it a listen. I didn’t bother checking the loop number if Dust helped me make the track then I shouldn’t worry about hearing it too much. So I hit play and I heard the soft rhythmic baseline hit me as the lyrics began to play;

“Your chest is small, your head weighs you down.”  
“Let’s try and swap the two around.”  
“Your mind empties and your chest swells.”  
“You can’t stop now the pleasure mounting.”  
“So you rub your nipples and keep counting the beat.”

“You lose your focus, you just give in.”  
“The feeling of pleasure pulses through your skin.”  
“You work your magic and roll the dice.”  
“Your gambits succeed and you don’t think twice.”  
“Your chest swells and you don’t fight.”  
“You’ll be a bimbo slut all night!”

This beat started deep but became peppier as the lyrics progress. The tonal shift rang my ears as each synthetic vibration rushed in making me shiver. I didn’t remember writing lyrics like this, but I wasn’t about to stop listening to my amazing song so soon. Besides, I could hear the next part starting;

“Your chest is heavy, it weighs you down.”  
“But you have no need to frown.”  
“Just clap your tits around a cock.”  
“Empty your mind and begin to suck.”  
“Soon all you’ll do is titty fuck.”

Wow, this is way more sexual than I meant it to sound, but it does feel nice listening to the Vixen sing and I have been thinking about big cocks lately, so I guess the lyrics are fitting for the result I want.

“You stroke and stroke until the day is done.”  
“You rest the night the show is done.”  
“But then you wake the next day.”  
“Excited to titty fuck your brains away.”

I guess it does feel nice having a big throbbing musky cock in my big chest, it would feel so warm and smell so good. This song is hitting all the right notes, thought Pip, but the last of the song had a few more surprises left, as soon as the chorus finished looping a video of a pink spiral appeared on his screen.

What’s this video called; “Big_titty_hypno_gif.MP4?” How strange I don’t want big tits, I just want a huge chest, but it does feel good to look at, almost too good actually. I feel so hot, but my cock is staying limp, ah well anal insertion feels better anyways. I licked my furry fingers and jammed them mercilessly into my ass, trying desperately to tease my prostate as much as I could. My focus almost entirely on pleasure until the song’s lyrics continued;

“Your mind is slipping into the gutter.”  
“You don’t mind though, your thoughts are clutter.”  
“You refocus on what's important again.”  
“A cock in between your tits that's a win”

That sounds incredible; I wish I had a big pair of manly knockers to pleasure the cocks I have been imagining, no wait I want a pair of tits to pleasure me. Oh boy, this song is causing me to slip up.

“You have the biggest rack in town.”  
“Satisfied you're now a clown.”  
“Caked in makeup every day.”  
“All to milk cocks all day.”

The second I thought about milking cocks I felt a mind-melding orgasm overtake me, I didn’t shoot any cum from my limp cock, but my ass tightened and shocks of pleasure assaulted my body, but it wasn’t enough. As soon as I heard the song start looping I kept assaulting my ass, my brain filled with vivid imagery of huge dongs and huge tits. My libido soaring higher and higher with each cock I imagined shooting a fat load. I couldn’t help myself something about this pink spiral coupled with these lyrics drove me into a powerful heat.

I was fingering myself so hard I lost balance and fell out of my chair onto my carpeted floor, but my headphones stayed on and my libido didn’t quit. It only seemed to get worse and I was getting desperate. I started rubbing myself, now humping against one of the legs of my chair, desperately trying to relieve myself. I might as well have been a horny bitch in heat. I grabbed hold of my chest; which had an extra squish for some reason and teased my nipples as I humped. They were rock hard and puffing out of my chest, fuck Dust has really driven me to the edge of insanity. Though as I thought that I heard a vixen whisper, “You have no idea how close you are Pip hehe hehe.” I freaked out for a second, but I could feel a powerful orgasm coming and it wiped my mind clean. I finally leaked a drop of cum; my cock was pathetic all it did was shake slightly and hang limply at a pathetic 2-inch length. I felt ashamed, but at least my heat died down and I could begin to think again.

Yet as I climbed back into my chair; not a moment later and tried to pause the track I immediately learned that my relief was temporary. Quickly the heat returned even stronger than ever, it emanated from my chest in waves making my body twitch and spaz as I was racked with literal pain from a lack of satisfaction. I tried desperately to finger my asshole, even pinching my nipples, but this heat is too strong to bear and I eventually passed out on the floor, being serenaded to sleep by the sound of that vixen singing about titties to a techno beat.

Day 5 

I woke up curled on the carpet to the sound of a door-knocking, I groaned as it felt like I just went through the heaviest battle or longest party of my life. I stood up, my legs almost used to morning weakness at this point as I climbed the stairs. I checked the peephole first and the only person on my doorstep was what appeared to be a human delivery boy; peculiar since I didn’t order anything.

Nevertheless, I opened the door and greeted the delivery man; “Hey what are you doing so far out of town stranger?

“I have a package for P…” The delivery man shy away from his gaze and blushed which confused me, but he quickly explained himself, “Sorry Ma’am no offense, but it seems like you forgot to cover up.” He pointed down at my midsection. 

I looked down to see two fully exposed double-D tits attached to my chest, and almost immediately my face went flush, “Yes I’m Pip just hand me the package and you can go haha.” I never felt this embarrassed. I hastily reached out and pulled the package from the man’s hands and threw it behind me, “Now run along nothing to stare at here.”

“Um, but Ma'am I still need a signature..”

“Just write down whatever, I have to go!” I screamed back at the delivery man who I could tell had a rather big bulge and who could blame him. These fat fucking tits just jiggled in his face, he must think I’m a massive tease, but that didn’t stop me from slamming the door in his face. I hurried over to my package which caused my new body to jiggle and shake uncontrollably.

“Oh god what am I going to do about these fucking things, I didn’t want a bigger chest I wanted pecs arrgggh.” I kicked myself sitting on the wooden floor beside my package. I guess there's no harm in opening it now, at least that's what I thought before looking at its contents. A box filled to the brim with different kinds of dildos and pumps. Inside there was an invoice that read;

Dear Mrs. Pepper, we are happy that you are such a fan of our sex toys the message you wrote to us shows you are a fine young Vulpine that really respects our industry. We have enclosed every item you asked and we have even thrown in some industrial strength lube to help you take the larger toys we made just for you. 

Sincerely Joy  
Of the Stimulate Toy. Co

I froze after reading the letter, who was Pepper and why did she think I wanted sex toys? Perplexed, I rushed downstairs to my computer to look through my past messages and sure enough, a message was sent to their company the afternoon after the Dust accident. Wait that doesn’t make sense, I was knocked out cold after that, how could this message exist. I shut off my computer and rushed upstairs to check on my lab, I wanted to make sure everything was in order and for the most part, everything was, except the Dust I collected. All the former Jars I collected were empty, but the newest batch had already been processed.

“That’s impossible!” I cried out almost expecting someone to hear me and give me an answer, but no one did. I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that the next batch was completed, but that still left the missing Dust? Then I had a disturbing thought, I hustled to my friend’s rooms and began searching. It didn’t take long for me to find what I was looking for; under their beds were 12 flasks each that had Dust residue left inside them, save one flask under Moji’s bed filled to the brim with ten times more Dust than I already consumed. I was confused about why the missing Dust here and why I don’t remember bringing it into my room, but I felt like I knew the answer. They were my friends and Dust is good for you right, right!!? I grabbed the full vial and ran into my room without thinking and started pacing trying to calm myself down.

How could I be doing things I don’t remember, but the order and the music tracks didn’t make themselves, so it must be this Pepper person, but she has never been in the house has she? I was so confused and I felt like I was about to vomit until I heard a voice.

“Don’t be silly Pepper has been with you this whole time.”

I looked over my shoulder to see a vixen waving at me, she was fully naked and around 4 ft tall. Sporting a short pink hairstyle that almost covered her right eye, a huge pair of double-D tits that bounced, and thick hips that swayed as she waited for my response.

“Who are you and why do you keep appearing?” Not the best first question, but my panic was taking over.

“Pip we’re smart you should have figured that out by now. Then again you are pretty rattled so I’ll give you a hit.” The vixen finished talking and her image faded slightly, but instead of disappearing Pip just looked at himself in the mirror; he was a complete copy of the vixen, from his hot pink hair to his fat curvy thighs.

“Wait how can you be me, this doesn’t make any sense?”

The vixen reappeared animated in the mirror once more, “Well with the power of Dust anything is possible, as long as it's a lewd sexual transformation.”

“Wha.. what do you mean vixen?” I questioned trying to make sense of this insane claim.

“It’s Pepper, not ‘vixen’ and Moji seemed to have wanted to take us down a peg, the potion would give us our desires, but in a more feminine way.” Pepper paused and leaned against the mirror frame before continuing. “For example, we were only supposed to experience height changes in exchange for cock length, but ever the perfectionist we improved Dust to the point where it was far more than Moji’s enchantments ever meant it to be tehe hehe.” Pepper giggled and stretched moaning slightly as she cracked her back.

“Wait how dare you do this to me? My body is bimbofied and I am constantly wracked with horny heat. I have half a mind to….” I was about to scream and shatter the mirror, but Pepper interrupted my rage.

“Mhmm Pip you are too tense, especially since you're about ready to transform into a ‘stud’, you still want to be irresistible don’t you Pip?” Pepper looked deep into my eyes and I could feel myself getting transfixed in those beautiful pink spirals.

I did feel angry, but as I looked into those spiraling eyes I felt calm and responded in kind, “Yes I do..”

“Great I knew we had it in us not to quit, now all you need to do is drink up every last drop of Dust in that vial and we’ll be ready to begin.” I looked down to my hand as Pepper finished speaking. My hand was trembling, was it really right to drink more Dust right now especially since…

“Hey, Pip don’t go confusing yourself, Dust has been good for you, right? You feel energized, sexy, and hot when you drink down Dust. Plus your music has never been better, so do what we know we want and drink down that Dust!” Pepper cheered me on as I uncorked the vial, I guess she is right. The dust has been nothing, but good to me, and I agree we are so close to finishing our transformation.

So without another word, I drank down the entire vial in under a second. At first, I felt completely normal, but then I felt incredibly horny. Almost instinctively I started to insert a finger into my ass, but without warning, I felt all my strength leave my body as I fell to my knees and over onto my room floor. I looked back into the mirror to see Pepper smiling at me, her last words being, “Were going to have so much fun Pip!” The unconsciousness took me once more.

I slowly awoke my body wracked with fatigue, right in front of my computer screen. There is a track playing that I recognized to be another music video. I waited for a moment to consider my options, but I could still feel that burning heat inside me. So I followed my heart placing my noise-canceling Headphones on my ears and starting the video.

This melody was very deep, the low techno humming in the back was complemented by a deep baseline that sent shivers down my spine as the lyrics started;

“Daydreaming every day.”  
“About the girls who you wanna play.”  
“Yet you look around there are no to be found.”  
“You scream and cry as you hit the ground.”

The beat was picking up and as the rhythm got stronger my willpower got weaker. I slipped my fingers into my ass and eagerly waited for the next part;

“Yet don’t despair.”  
“There is no need to worry, not even one hair.”  
“Just look into my spiraling eyes.”  
“You’ll be a sissy girl tonight.”

Then without warning the video went full screen taking up the entire screen. It was a mixing blue and pink spiral, but with an added plus. Those Vulpine sex sleeve video’s I started watching were edited in. Yet I was having trouble registering each scene since they only appeared for a second. I tried desperately to drink up every last scene as the song continued;

“Trading in your mind for pleasure.”  
“You know it feels better together.”  
“So give in quickly to your new guise.”  
“You were never meant to be a guy.”

“So put on makeup heels and shoes.”  
“Rattle your brain praying to be abused.”  
“By the fat dicks you used.”  
“Becoming a sissy is what you’ll choose.”

I couldn’t finger my ass hard enough, the song was sending me into a heat exactly like last time, but my feminine foxy fingers weren’t large enough. Yet just when I was getting desperate I noticed that box of toys Pepper bought placed right beside my desk. I bent over and reached in pulling out a mold of a human cock over 10 inches long. Damn could I really take this thing that's as thick as my arm, but I am way too horny right now to bother with safety. 

“Get down on your knees and spread those cheeks.”  
“A big cock is exactly what you need.”  
“Feel your will leave as the cock begins to pump.”  
“All while your IQ points take a massive dump.”

I spread my ass cheeks as I pressed my now puffy asshole against the massive tip of the dildo. There was some resistance, but I pushed harder and harder until finally, the tip entered me along with a rush of pain followed by a huge burst of pleasure. This huge dildo feels way better than my fingers or any girl I have ever been with. Maybe I am a sissy; my ass feels sooo much better than my limp little fox cock.

I looked up at the screen again, my ass sliding down the dildo. I looked deeply into the spiraling screen as the lyrics resumed;

“Your ass stretches, your mind breaks.”  
“The man's hands sink into your cake.”  
“Your clitty twitches and he begins to move.”  
“You squeal in pleasure as his cock proves.”

I sunk down to the bottom of this dildo as the rhythm blasted my mind, my body shook. I was unsure of what would happen, but I knew I loved every second of it.

“You were never the man, that's a fact.”  
“Now drop those hips you love the act.”  
“Your asshole spread wide what a good girl.”  
“Huge dicks will be your whole world!”

“Your cherry pop’s and so does your brain.”  
“Just feel your manhood melt away.”  
“Limp and leaking forevermore.”  
“But it’s okay you’re an anal addicted cock whore!”

My co… my clitty was leaking like a faucet, I couldn’t stop myself from shaking, I was hornier than I had ever been, my eyes rolled up in my head, my tits shook as I moved up and down the dildo and my anal orgasms became so frequent and close together that it was starting to feel like one big orgasm. I could feel my mind breakinggg “Mhmmm ahhhhhgg” I whipped my head back screaming in pleasure, I am no better than a bitch in heat right now and I don’t even care. Pepper was right I can’t wait for the transformation to be over, being a sissy cock slut feels soooo much better than being a stud ever would. 

The song started to loop again, but I was already too engrossed by my new toy to try and stop now. It felt too good being a sissy slut, I gritted my teeth as the toy bottomed out inside my now loose ass, “Mhmm oh fuck I think this dildo just broke my ass hehe.” I could feel the final traces of my masculinity leave me as the final few drips of cum escaped from my now permanently limp clitty.

Oh well, I guess no more shooting splodge for me, but then again my little clit looks much better this way; less than half its original size, limp, twitching, skinny with almost no knot, and completely worthless. How fitting even my little nuts have completely dried up. They basically don’t exist now, they look and feel perfect.

I can’t rest now I still have a lot of practicing to do before I can graduate to serving real cocks. I kept bouncing on the dildo milking my prostate for every last orgasm it would let me have. My hips moving up and down to the beat of my song, I may have questioned the lyrics at first, but now they’re gospel to me. Every last line is true, I am a born Vulpine sissy cock slut that can’t stop thinking about big floppy cocks for a second, and soon I’ll turn my friends into cock sleeves just like me. They’ll be so much happier once I transform them with dust and a few tunes! I could feel my ass tighten and shudder as I came again, it must be a sign that feminizing my friends is the right thing to do. Why else would thinking about it feel so good?

Though after that last orgasm I should stop masturbating, even if it does feel super duper good teehee. I quickly cleaned my sweaty body and dildo, moving back up the stairs to my friends where I lovingly administered a pure dose of Dust, to ready them for the transformation ahead and to keep them sedated until I was ready. 

Finally, I moved back into my room looking at my fine new body in the mirror, My thighs were huge and my ass was more than twice its original size; shaking as I turned, my tits perky and bouncy, would have been big on a girl 2 ft taller and finally my cock, er I mean clitty was now a limp useless nub. Honestly, I loved every one of these changes!

“Oh glad to hear you love our new form.” I blinked a few times to hear Pepper teasing me on the other side of the mirror.

I smiled at Pepper responding, “Yes I love my new body soooo much Pepper and I realized something..” 

“Oh good, you finally figured out that I controlled you during each blackout. The cleaner lab, the order, new lyrics, and sedating our friends with Dust, I hope you know it was all for our own good.”

I nodded excitedly, “Don’t worry Pepper I know you don’t have to feel bad I know why you did it. I had to show how great Dust, if it wasn’t for your guiding voice and all the tracks you wrote for me to listen to I wouldn’t be the bubbly sex slut we are seeing today.”

Pepper giggled or maybe I was giggling, “Well it's good that you know that now, but you know there is one thing left to do?”

I covered my mouth making a shocked expression, before I swapped to a slight smile, “I’ll miss talking to you Pepper, I was fun benign conditioned together.”

“Oh don’t worry Pepper we are one and the same, you’ll never miss me.” Respond Pepper, as she laughed, her tits jiggling as she moved in the mirror.

I joined her taking a moment, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was my reflection looking back at me. I sighed and put my hands on my hips proclaiming, “Well Pepper it looks like you got a lot of work ahead of you, but first you better get dressed you have a night on the town awaiting you.”

Day 5 Night 

I strutted my way down the town streets using potions to keep me safe and move quickly. It wasn’t too hard moving quickly, but it was hard finding cocks worth sucking. I was dressed in the proper gear to attract only the fattest dicks; sporting a tight red speedo which was more like the lower part of a bikini now and a tight white top which clung to my new tits like leather. A group of Vulpine boys approached me first, but at a quick glance most of them were even smaller than I was, and I shooed them off with little patience. At first, I was about to give up hope, but then I saw the awkward delivery guy who brought me my package giving me a look from across the street; just perfect.

“Hey wait up!” I cried out to him and he stopped walking, turning to look at me.

“Thank you soo much for delivering my package this morning. I am like super sorry for being so rude to you sir, I shouldn’t have brushed you off like that.” I made puppy dog eyes at him, but I could tell he was only looking at my tits.

“Ummm, ahm yea it no big deal ma’am, I’m used to it.” He scratched at the back of his neck while averting his gaze, Oh he looks so cute when he’s embarrassed!

I pressed my tits against his chest while I rubbed his pecs with one finger, “Such a sweet boy, but I was rude, so please give me a chance to apologize sweetie.”

His cheeks became flushed as he responded, “Sure what do you have in mind?”

I smiled pulling him into a nearby alley, “Now just relax big boy and let me take care of everything.” He leaned back against the brickwork walls of the ally as I unzipped his pants revealing that massive bulge I only glimpsed earlier. I pressed my snout to his man meat snorting in some of his sweet musk, “Wow you must make all the Vulpine girls drool with this thing.”

All he did was chuckle as I kept de-clothing him, making sure to gently pull down his underwear, and oh my god it's huge. It’s like the size of my arm and just as thick, “How do you hide this thing, delivery boy? It’s big enough to be your third leg tehee.”

I took a long loving lick down his fat shaft, coating him in some all-natural fox lube before slapping his cock in between my tits., “A beautiful bitch breaker like this deserves the VIP treatment, better brace yourself.”

I began rubbing my new tits against his fat cock, my spit allowing for clean, frictionless motion up and down his huge human cock. It felt so good feeling his cock pulse in between my tits, I couldn’t help but kiss his tip as my tits covered every inch of this stud’s cock. “Mhmm what a dirty fucking dick, but don’t worry your pocket bitch is going to clean you right up.”

Slowly I inserted his cock into my mouth while massaging the remainder of his dick with my breasts; using both hands to smush them together. It felt so natural sucking and slurping on his fat cock, but it wasn’t without challenge. I couldn’t fit his entire shaft down my throat yet, a trick I would have to master later, but for now, I better give him the wettest, sloppiest tit job he has ever experienced. I let his cock pop out of my mouth as I took long licks up and down one half of his cock while my tits smushed the other half in a tight embrace. I thought for a second my loving kisses and licking wouldn’t be enough, but sure enough, I heard him moan (how cute), before a torrent of cum poured out of his cock spilling into my mouth and onto my tits.

“Holy shit big guy you cum like a fucking dragon!” I didn’t want to be rude so licked up whatever cum spilled on his cock. It was a sissy’s duty to clean her partner's cock after all, but I wasn’t finished yet. I bent over pulling down my ‘shorts’ to reveal my full-fat ass, which I quickly spread to give my stud a full view of my needy asshole.

“Damn, this is the fattest ass I have ever seen.” He grabbed hold of my fat ass cheeks with two hands pressing them into my soft ass flesh, I shuddered as his hand sank panting like a bitch in heat (which I was <3), but then I heard him speak up again, “Damn you’re one of the hottest chicks I’ve.. wait are you a guy?”

What a poor boy he must have seen my clitty and got confused. I'll make sure to set him straight, “Hehe no stud, that just my clitty, would a man have such a small and pathetic cock? No of course not, calling me a guy would be an insult to you and every other hung stud around here.” I turned back to look at him smiling, “Now don’t hesitate, and please pound my ass-pussy until you're satisfied, a big human dick like that gets to use me like a toy…!!!”

“Mhmmm” I moaned like a love-drunk school girl as he inserted his massive man meat into my tight fox hole. He didn’t bother being gentile which was a massive plus, and his swollen cock head was reaching even deeper than the dildo I bought. I am super glad I became a cock sucking sissy instead of some boring tall guy, this is so much better than I could have ever imagined.“Nggghh”, Hey big guy you can go harder than that, just pump me like a one gold whore!”

He grabbed hold of my hips and I braced myself for the pounded, but any prep I might have given me disappeared when he lifted my tiny Vulpine body off the ground and began thrusting into me like a use sex-sleeve. “Ahggg fucking break me, big boy. I don’t wanna feel any cocks smaller than you agghhh, again!!” What a nice guy he didn’t waste a second considering my request he just pumped his cock down into my ass even harder. Being his sissy cock sock was a dream come true, I closed my eyes, tightened my ass, and let every other concern melt away; well every concern besides milking this human monster dick.

I was on cloud-9 though I was losing my grip on consciousness, I wanted to tell him he could just keep going, but all that came out of my mouth was, “Fuck me, fuck me, yes use me stud!!!” I was just about ready to give in to my natural urges and pass out under the wave of orgasmic pleasure which came from being this man's cock sleeve, but then I heard him scream, “Shut up and take my load you dumb little slut!”

Then I felt it a warm liquid filling my midsection, shooting into my depths; holy fuck is this what an orgasm feels like it feels super good, “Yes please dump ever last drop in meee!” I cried as he bottomed out inside me granting me my sticky wish for cum. It felt so much better taking a load inside you, I’ll have to learn how to deepthroat sooner rather than later. 

Soon I slid off his now soft cock; still way bigger than I ever was. In the wake of his pull out, I saw the sheer volume of spunk that left my ass and I was in awe, did I really milk out all of that. My pride swelled and I felt the need to thank him, “Thanks stud for the loads.” I began licking his cock clean, while he arched his head back exhaling, “Damn never got a thank you like that, what's your name sissy?”

I giggled, “My name's Pepper, and I’m a little new in town… um, sorry what's your name?”

“Ha, the name is Ian.” He looked down at me with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Well Ian I am new in town, but I plan on bringing a few friends to town with me in the future, do you think you could show us where to find a good time when we do?”

“Oh I think that’ll be arranged I know a few spots where working girls can get some business and have some fun. When will I be seeing you and your friends, Pepper?”

I smiled pulling my face away from Ian’s squeaky clean cock, “Oh don’t worry big guy they’ll be ready for a night on the town real soon.”


End file.
